After Breaking Dawn: Alice's Story
by Elizabeth Alice Cullen
Summary: Alice's POV--More to come when I'm inspired
1. So Much To Do!

Chapter 1: So Much to Do!

The last few years since the Volturi arrived in Forks were, well how else can I explain them? Extremely boring. Bella, Edward, and Nessie lived in the little cottage Esme and I gave her for her 19th birthday. Carlisle stayed around home for the sake of the hospital and Esme, who couldn't be separated from him, took to restoring a 17th century cottage deep in the woods of Forks. Emmett and Jazz had found a new hobby: extreme motorcycle racing. They had built a racing course in the most remote corner of the backyard, and we hadn't seen much of them since. So, that left Rose and I to fend for ourselves. We left for Milan shortly after the boys were done with construction. From Italy, we hit Paris, Hong Kong, London, and finally New York City. Life went on just as it always had when we returned. We couldn't go out in Forks a whole lot because we were all pretending to be away at colleges such as Harvard, Yale, and for Edward and Bella, the University of Alaska Southeast.

Today was different, though. Today was very important. Today was Nessie's day. Her wedding to Jacob was coming up in just 4 short weeks! It's amazing how time flies. Just 7 years ago, Nessie was Edward and Bella's brand new baby girl, and now she was getting married!

Naturally, Rosalie and I had a lot of work to do. Bella tagged along, but to this day still isn't very enthusiastic about shopping. We left Esme at home to clean the house and plan out the architectural design of the living room, where the wedding would take place, and the backyard, where the reception would be held. Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and I headed to Paris once again to find the biggest, best, and most expensive wedding dress we could find for our little Nessie.

"How about this one, Ness?" Bella asked.

"Bella, are you kidding me? This one is only $2.500! We can do so much better!" I explained.

"Really, Aunt Alice. More than $2,500 for a wedding dress? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nessie, most people, with the exception of Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, get married once in their lifetime! This has to be perfect! Besides, I don't think Jacob will be willing to have multiple weddings." I could see that she was developing Bella's enthusiasm for shopping already. Great. I'm going to have to whip some serious sense into this girl after the wedding.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Nessie agreed, "this will only happen once, so I better make the best of it."

"That's the Nessie I know and love!" I replied eagerly.

With a suitcase just for the dress and smiles on everyone's faces, we boarded the plane to head back to Forks. We decided on a $5,000 Monique Lhuillier. It was an ivory strapless gown with an elongated ruched bodice, and a full skirt. It was absolutely stunning on Nessie. We also got floor length tulle veil with a diamond embellished crown.

When we returned, to my surprise, Esme had finished planning out everything. Rosalie and I were speechless when we saw the plans. Everything was perfect. There would be a beautiful altar, hundreds of chairs for our vampire friends, Nessie's friends, and the Quileutes, and flowers. Lots of flowers.

"It looks beautiful, Esme! I'm so glad I asked you to do this for me." Nessie squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Anything for my favorite little granddaughter," Esme replied.

Jacob had just finished hunting then, so Rose and I ran upstairs with the dress. I had no intention to go back downstairs anytime soon, because I could only imagine what was going on down there between Jake and Nessie. Stupid half-breeds! I hate not being able to see!

Over the next few weeks, Rose and I took care of the essentials for the wedding. We sent out invitations, called the priest, and began setting up the decorations. The excitement surrounding the first wedding since Bella and Edward's was almost tangible in the house. Even Emmett and Jasper came inside sometimes to help Edward and Carlisle out with the heavy lifting and rearranging of furniture. I couldn't help but allow my constant grin to grow wider and wider with each passing week. Finally, the day arrived.


	2. Big Day

Chapter 2: Big Day

"Nessieeee time to get readyyyyyy," I called up the stairs.

"5 more minutes," she replied tiredly.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! GET DOWN THESE STAIRS THIS INSTANT!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Finally, about 20 minutes later, Nessie came down the stairs. Bella, Rosalie, and I took Nessie and her bridesmaids, Claire, Emily, and Kim, to get their nails done. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were under Esme's supervision setting up the house. When we returned, the house was complete chaos. I felt absolutely awful that we had left Esme here alone with the boys. I should've known nothing would get done.

Rose was the best at doing hair. She had done Bella's for her wedding and it came out absolutely gorgeous. So, before going out back to help Esme, I helped Rose get all the girls upstairs and into my bathroom so that they could get their hair done.

"Alice!" Esme pleaded.

"Coming, Esme," I called back as I was already rushing down the stairs.

"Edward, you and Carlisle go accept the flower delivery in the front yard. Emmett and Jasper, I need you to go inside and promise me that you'll listen to every word your sister says. We don't have much time left because our guests start arriving," I heard Esme explain.

"Okay, Emmett I need you to help Jasper grab all of the chairs from the attic and set them up just like we did for Bella's wedding. Then go grab an armful of flowers from Carlisle and Edward and just put them up in places where there aren't any yet. And please, please, please get it right this time!" I begged.

With that, I ran upstairs to help Nessie get dressed. Bella and I took the beautiful dress out of the closet and helped her into it. She could already hear Jacob downstairs and that wasn't really helping the calm atmosphere Jasper was trying to manipulate around her. Finally, it was show time. The guests arrived and began to take their seats. I ran downstairs and took my seat just in time. Claire had already begun processing in, while Rose played the piano.

Everyone rose, and Nessie floated down the stairs on Edward's arm with grace that would break any ballerina's heart. She looked so gorgeous it made Rosalie look normal in comparison. When they got to the altar, Edward placed her hand into Jacob's, as was the tradition. The priest read the vows and Jacob and Nessie repeated after him.

"I, Jacob Billy Black, take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you, Jacob Billy Black, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live."

Then, the priest declared them husband and wife, and after a first kiss as a married couple, they led the procession out to the backyard for the reception. Everything flowed so perfectly; it was even more perfect than Bella and Edward's wedding! They cut the cake, Jacob tossed Nessie's garter to Paul, and Nessie threw her bouquet to Claire. Then they climbed into the limo and headed for Isle Esme.

Bella and Edward finally had their little cottage to themselves and apparently, Rose and Em weren't wasting any time tonight, either. I was surprised Esme hadn't kicked them out of the house again. But tonight, that didn't matter. I could sense that the feelings of love in the atmosphere were making Jazz want some alone time. And I couldn't deny that to my husband, now, could I?

*Author's Note

I have no idea what to do for the conflict of the story! Any ideas? Comment please!


End file.
